Only Exception
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Draco Malfoy looked upon his past before he met his only exception.


**A group of friends of mine suggested me to make a one shot... here it goes :))**

**Inspired by the song called The Only Exception :))**

**and guys :)) if you love Druna you might wanna visit the forum called The Druna Appreciators Society :)) They are so lovely and beautiful :))**

* * *

I woke up by the cold wind of December. It was five in the morning; the wall clock says so. Who I was to argue with that kind of logic?.

Judging by the way I twist and turn and the one next to me was quiet a blanket person, she pulls blankets off and covers to her own. Not that I 'm complaining, I do love her very much but I have no choice but to get up.

I guess, it was the dreams again. Everytime I close my eyes it was always there. The screams, the pleading, the suffer, even my own screams was there. His evil snake eyes watching me closely, and the sharp pain from my wrist was the dark mark.

I stood up taking the air from the balcony if the Manor. The cold breeze makes me close my eyes, this Manor was once a very dull house. I was born on black and gray and stayed in one. My Mother was very loving and I'm too proud of her, but that was the opposite to my Father. She was also a very good wife, sometimes she's trapped on being a mother or a wife because normally, my father punishes me and she has no choice but to cry silently.

His punishment was too extreme for a boy at the age of 11. When I was 11, he throwed me a crucio. and I ended up in St. Mungo's. It was the time when he found out that I got embarassed due to Potter's unclaimed friendship, he said it made me look stupid and weak.

See? I have a reason of why to hate every fibers of Harry ''hero'' Potter. He was the reason why I mostly got my share bond with my Father.

When I was younger than that he used to lock me inside the dungeons full of dead wizards and witches. That was the time I freaked out and cried for my Mother, she was furious with my Father but like I said, she was a good wife. She had let my father hit her hard. And that was the last time I cried.

Quiditch was no acceptable for him too, every loose was a punishment. A torture from my so called Father. He said hurt was love. and I believed that for all of my life. All of my life that I hurt many people, even an angel.

Goosebumps chilled me as I clutch the thin blanket crossed to my body. It was in my 6th Year when I cried to that Moaning ghost almost everyday. And by that everyday i never knew someone was watching me when 'it' spoked.

"You have to relax you know. Never let those mean wrackspurts get inside your head Draco Malfoy" Her voice was still soft as a bird but calm as the ocean. I remember that hunting feeling, when Loony Lovegood walked into my life.

That day was the day I let my mask fall down, I cried and cuss at her. She just smiled and let her patronus calm me.

Since that day, I thought about how stupid Am I to underestimate Loony Lovegood.

Professor Snape warned me of that friendship, I had no choice but to let that sink me in.

As if by force, my whole world was in hell again that day. Every night after that mission, I cried wishing myself to be dead instead of the Headmaster.

Weeks had passed since how long can I remember I was waiting for my end. And my frustration piled up when Luna was imprisoned in my own house.

I don't quiet remember how it started again, but since that day I started to feel again. I strarted to fight and stood strong.

That every night, I remember snatching food from my own house just to give her food along with the wand maker.

In my piled imagination, I can't help but smile when tiny arms was wrapped around my back.

That's when it hit me. With my whole black and gray life. Luna was the only exception.

"Draco, are you okay?" she clutched me tightly as she said it "I'm perfectly alright love" I turned around and my nightmares seems to fade away. I trailed her forehead down to her lips and kissed it soft and lovingly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" little 5 year old Emily Ariessa clutches my leg closing her eyes when 7 year old Scorpious Lysander tickled her. I grinned down ushering 3 year old Charlotte Aquamarine who, grinned back with her dragon stuffed toy.

I smiled widely to myself, this was my only exception.

"Draco, I think Lynx Lorcan just kicked" and with that every little blonde kids that I have cuddled down with Luna, staring excitedly to the bump

Okay, little Lorcan is added too to my only exception ofcourse.

* * *

**reviews?**


End file.
